What could have been
by SomethingAmazing95
Summary: What might have happened if Voldemort didn't come to be? Writen for LemmonHead just because. :D
1. Chapter 1

**What could have happened if Voldemort had never been? Harry could have found a new house at Hogwarts, known his parents and godfather, and maybe even found love in the strangest of places…**

**I wrote this for my bestest friend in the whole wide world. This is my first Harry Potter ff, and my first guy/guy one, so be nice please! Even though only Stevie has an opinion that matters… :) Ahahah. Love you Charles! :)**

Harry was making his way up the Hogwarts express as his parents, Lilly and James, and godfather, Sirius, started fading from sight. He didn't know anyone and was excited to finally start at the magical school to learn anything he could. He found a compartment with only three other boys in it and decided it was as good a place as any.

He sat down across from a boy with sleek blonde hair and a look of disgust on his face pointed, fine-boned face. He was looking at the other two boys, both thick-looking, with dark hair and rather plump, one of them a little taller than the other. If Harry wasn't mistaken the two boys were talking about when the lunch trolley would arrive. Harry was also sure that these three new boys were all first years; same as himself.

After about an hour of just looking out the window he heard movement and looked to see the two plump boys walk out in search of the elusive trolley. Harry turned his gaze to the blonde boy and was met with piercing grey eyes. "My name is Draco Malfoy," the boy said to Harry holding out his hand. Harry took the gesture happily. His hand was warm and soft in Harry's. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Draco asked and smiled when Harry nodded. "Mine too."

"Do you know what house you want to be in?" Harry asked trying to make conversation now that Draco was acknowledging him. Harry had had a hard time not examining this new person in his life when he had been looking out the window to the rolling landscape.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin, but I'm not sure if I care much. It would be nice to keep the tradition alive though," he looked thoughtfully at Harry. "What about you? Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmmmm, I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin." This was a lie. Harry had never had a second thought about ever wanting to be in Slytherin. That is, until he met his steel-eyed love.

**So, this isn't the end of the story I just wanted Stevie to be able to read some of it and tell me if she likes it. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is moreeee. :)**

**Disclamor. I forgot the one on the first part. Oops. **

**To Stevie: Work that up do. ;) Ahahahahah.**

****

From that moment on the train till the boys stepped foot into the castle of Hogwarts they were inseparable. They found themselves talking about what classes they were looking forward to and hoping that they would get into the same house. They walked up the hall following a woman introduced as Professor McGonagall. They were told that they would need to place a hat on their head and the hat would sort the student into a house. Harry stood near Draco and they kept stealing scared glances at each other. Draco was called first when the Professor called "Malfoy, Draco," and he walked up to the stool. The hat took a good ten minutes before bellowing "Slytherin!" joined with the cheers of the table clad in green and silver. After what seemed like millions of years "Potter, Harry," was called and Harry walked toward the stool with the hat hoping he had the qualities to make Slytherin. The hat was placed on his head and Harry could hear it pondering what house to sort him into. It seemed to be stuck between Slytherin and Gryffindor and Harry couldn't help thinking "please Slytherin, please Slytherin." To his luck the hat hollered "Slytherin!" and Harry took his rightful place next to his one and only best friend.

After the feast a prefect lead the houses to each of their respected dormitories. Draco and Harry walked together, each excited that they were in the same house. They found out who would be in each room and Draco and Harry would be roommates, even though the room would be shared with the other two boys from the train that Harry learned were Crabbe and Goyle. He also found out that Draco did not like those boys, and only hung around them to please his father.

That night before falling asleep the last words in the dormitory to be heard was Draco saying "Goodnight Harry," and Harry saying "Goodnight Draco."

**********FIVE YEARS LATER**********

Harry and Draco took their seats next to each other on the train to Hogwarts as they normally do every year. They had spent most of the summer together and knew that the school year wouldn't be any different. Their relationship had passed that of friendship into dating during their third year at Hogwarts and has been going strong with no end in sight. Everyone knew of their attachment to each other, and it was an unquestioned thing, even by their parents.

Draco took Harry's hand in his own and they both smiled at the familiar feeling. The feast was just as it always was, with new students entering each house and filling the tables. That night though, when Draco and Harry went into their dormitory and changed Harry climbed into Draco's bed with him.

"I love you Harry," Draco could be heard saying with Harry responding in a happy voice, "I love you too, Draco."

****

**So this is for you Stevie! I hope you like it! :)**


End file.
